Show Them
by Taticia1
Summary: It's been about one year since Peggy saved Luna from the hands of the Nazis/HYDRA. Peggy brings Colonel Phillips and Dr. Erskine to meet Luna. Before Captain America: First Avenger.


_**Show Them**_

Agent Peggy Carter steps out of the car that just pulled up to a cute small two story house in the county side of New Jersey. She heads to the white front door, knowing that her other companions would be following her. Once at the door, she pulls out her key and unlocks the door, pushing the door open. Walking in, she takes off her coat and puts it on the coat rack, her companions doing the same.

Peggy walks to the stair case and calls out, "Angel, I'm home. We have guest, please come down."

After a few seconds of silent a young girl, that looks to be about 8 or 9 years old, appears at the top of the stair case. Colonel Chester Phillips and Dr. Abraham Erskine, Peggy's companions, are both surprised to see the girl and at how silent she was. The girl, Colonel Phillips noticed, had bright violet eyes, dark curly hair that looked to go to the middle of her back, and has fair skin with a small trace of a tan. Dr. Erskine notices the same as the Colonel, but he also saw that in the girl's eye that she was caution of both of them. The girl, "Angel", slowly walked down the stairs, staring at the two men that her adopted mother had brought with her. Once she is at the bottom of the steps, she walks over to Peggy; giving her a hug, but still keeping a close eye on the two strangers that are in her home with her mother.

After the hug, Peggy turns the girl fully to the other two and said, "Angel, I would like you to meet Colonel Chester Phillips and Dr. Abraham Erskine."

At the word Doctor, the young girl's eyes widen and she backs away from the men and Peggy. Dr. Erskine noticed the fear in her eyes when she hear his title and was looking at him, he also notice a look of betrayal and disbelief when she looked at Agent Carter. Peggy also noticed this and take a small cautions step to the now frighten girl. Luna, the young girl, couldn't believe it. The lady that saved her a year ago and adopted her had a Colonel and a Doctor here now; where they going to hurt her too, like the ones that the lady saved her from. She is about to run for it when the lady, her adopted mother, slowly took another step to her.

"Luna, Angel, please let me explain," Peggy pleads with Luna, "I promise they are not here to harm you. I promise that you are safe."

Luna looks Peggy in the eyes and after a few tense seconds, she slowly nods her head.

"Let's go into the living room and I'll explain everything," Peggy said to Luna, "Okay?"

Luna nods again and then walks down a hallway next to the staircase and then into the living room. Peggy and the others follow after her. Once in the living room, Luna sits in a chair that is next to the door way and the others sit on the coach across the chair.

"Luna," Peggy starts off, "As I said before, this is Colonel Chester Phillips and Dr. Abraham Erskine. Colonel Phillips is in charge of one of the US army bases that are trying to win the war and Dr. Erskine in an escapee of the Nazi's and what to help us win the war."

Luna eyes the doctor more the colonel because she could see his German descent in his appearance. Granit, she was originally from Germany too, but she hated that part about herself the most. But after hearing that he escaped from Germany, from the bad gays, she wasn't as fearful of him.

"Colonel Phillips and Dr. Erskine, this is my adopted daughter Luna Carter." Peggy then turns and told the colonel and the doctor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, little one," Dr. Erskine said to the young girl.

She gives him a small smile and nods to him in greeting. Phillips studies the girl, wondering why Agent Carter was even introducing her German adopted daughter in the first place and he voices his thoughts aloud.

"Because Sir, she is the same little girl that I rescued last year from that Nazis base we took, the same girl that was tortured and experimented on." Peggy tells them.

Then she looks to Luna and asks her, "Angel, can you please show them what you can do."

Luna looks scared again.

"Angel, I brought them here to meet you and to see what you can do. You are in danger because of it and Dr. Erskine may be able to help you, you have to show them. It'll be okay, I promise you." Peggy tells Luna as she gets up from the coach and crouches in front of her.

After a few seconds, Luna nods; putting her trust into her mother to protect her. She then looks to the right of her and sees a vase on a little table next to the coach. She lifts her hand, palm facing the vase and then slowly turns her wrist until her palm was facing the ceiling. Then the colonel and doctor look to the vase and gasp, for the vase of floating in the air. After a few seconds, the vase floats back down to the table and Luna's hand drops to her lap.

"How can that be possible?" Dr. Erskine whispers with wide eyes, Colonel Phillips nodding his agreement with the doctor.


End file.
